


[Podfic] I Just Couldn't Say it Out Loud

by ashers_kiss, dapatty



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: “Are you flirting with me?”“Yes?” Bucky tries.





	[Podfic] I Just Couldn't Say it Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I just couldn't say it out loud.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051664) by [ashers_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/I%20Couldn't%20Say%20it%20Out%20Loud.mp3) | **Size:** 2.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:53
  * [Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/I%20Couldn't%20Say%20it%20Out%20Loud.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, these two. 
> 
> Shout out to ashers_kiss for having blanket permission! <3 <3


End file.
